


Nature of the Beast

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Detailed sexual content, F/F, Feral Gems, Gems In Heat, NSFW, Size Difference, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot lends a helping hand to a friend in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request from Tumblr!

It was an autumn afternoon, clouds hanging low in the foggy, evening sky, an occasional, cool breeze causing the auburn leaves still clinging to their branches to stir, sending several spiraling downwards to join their browned brethren in the soil below. Recent rains had turned the earth moist and humid, collecting in murky puddles around the barnyard that was now home to not one, not two, but _three_ former Homeworld Gems.

Despite the temperatures that had fallen in the past few days, accompanied by bitter breezes and chilly rainstorms, one of the three was entirely too warm today. Unbearably, uncomfortably warm.

Jasper exhaled in shallow, short breaths as she trotted back and forth across the wooden floorboards, strewn with prickly hay, her mouth hanging open in a smoldering pant. She moved on all fours, like a beast of the earth, every muscle in her physical form straining tensely as she paced for hours on end, tireless even in her inevitable exhaustion. Her thick mane of beige hair trailed across the floor beside her, frequently causing her to stumble, the strands clumped together with dried mud from being dragged through the dirt in her continuous ventures outside to retrieve water from the stagnant pond that stood there, tongue lapping up the liquid like an oversized kitten's. Ordinarily, the proud soldier would have been horrified to see herself in such a state, panting and filthy, but, right now, she couldn't find it in herself to focus on anything more than the heat that burned and smoldered within her, concentrated in the fiery depths of her gem, which seemed intent on emblazoning itself ever deeper into her face. Her features were so warm that she could no longer feel them, her tongue lolling from her plump lips in a feeble effort to cool itself down, her vision unfocused and blurry, her entire world buzzing dizzily with heat.

She reached the wall, turned around, and trotted back towards the other side of the barn, her palms calloused and dirty from their time on the floor, stumbling over her own muddled mess of hair once more. Chuffing, she hesitated when her fingertips suddenly slipped through something warm and wet underneath her, only vaguely aware that the strange, sticky liquid was dripping through the crotch of her own uniform, in such excess now that she was leaving a noticeable trail behind her, coupled with the saliva that occasionally dribbled from her open mouth.

Upstairs, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot watched her from their shared loft, now decorated with assorted, outdated furniture, a television set, and an impressive collection of _Camp Pining Hearts_ memorabilia. Their monster-sized companion's panting and whimpering was a miserable chorus for them all. It drowned out whatever movies, shows, or music Peridot tried to turn on and, even if it hadn't, there was still the smell.

Oh, the smell. It was an indescribable stench, something musky, something spicy, something peculiar and otherworldly. It smelled similar to cinnamon, similar to a campfire, and similar to an animal's estrus, all at once. Jasper's moans and cries could be escaped, at least temporarily, by venturing outdoors, but the smell seemed to cling to them and follow them everywhere, even into town. It reached out for miles from the barn, in its attempt to attract the mate her body so desperately desired.

Downstairs, Jasper paused momentarily, to swipe a tongue over her plump lips. Her trousers were dripping quite generously now, the hormonal odor that came with her slick becoming ever stronger as the minutes passed by. Finally, Lapis rose, her watery wings spreading as she ventured towards the window. "I'm leaving," she announced, "You handle her."

"W - Wait, Lazuli!" Peridot cried out as she bounded after her, "You can't leave me here alone! What am I supposed to...?"

Peridot didn't have time to complete her sentence because the winged gem vanished through the window. She swallowed hard. She had been abandoned, left to the wolves. Or rather, left to the tiger, she supposed.

Downstairs, Jasper released a bellow of frustration, then swatted the nearest article of furniture with a massive hand, sending plastic legs sprawling free from a tabletop in splintered shambles.

"Hey, Jasper!" Peridot scolded her as she scurried downstairs to survey the damage irritably, "Cut it out! Go outside or something!"

Jasper settled back on her haunches, the muscles in her shoulders hunched powerfully. Peridot shuddered at the predatory gleam in her golden gaze as she passed her by, collecting the shattered remains of what had once been a table to dispose of them properly. Even when she turned around, she could feel how the quartz soldier's gaze smoldered into her, undoubtedly undressing her with her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, clod!" she reprimanded her as she whirled around, then started towards the entrance with an armload of broken furniture.

Suddenly, Jasper was between her and the door, an enormous, imposing, immovable shape, laden with more muscle and sinew than Peridot and Lapis could ever hope to have combined, every ounce of which was tensed as she hunkered down and prepared to pounce.

"Jasper, Jasper...!" Peridot started, then released what her arms held and bounded towards the ladder that led to the relative safety of the attic, far too fragile to hold the much larger, much stronger gem. But, Jasper was also much, much faster, impossibly quick for someone her size, meeting her halfway and bringing her down with fingertips laden with sharp fingernails akin to an animal's claws.

Peridot landed on her stomach with a thump, squealing unhappily. "Jasper, cut it out! Bad! Bad clod!"

Immediately, Jasper withdrew, but, when the irritated Peridot tried to rise, she swatted her down with a flick of her wrist once more.

Peridot shrieked. "Jasper! You idiot!"

Again, she attempted to stand, but the palm planted firmly between her shoulders held her down effortlessly. Peridot exhaled. She couldn't hold Jasper accountable for her actions in this state; everyone was someone else when their annual heat arrived, and Jasper happened to be very annoying, unfortunately. She reminded Peridot of the litter of kittens that had been born in the barn several months prior - if the kittens had been the size of quartz soldiers, that was.

When she had been down for several minutes, Peridot looked at her over her shoulder exasperatedly. "Are you done, clod?"

There was a moment when Peridot believed she was free, when the enormous hand retracted for a fraction of a second - only to promptly replace itself, this time in the center of her shapely ass.

"Ack! Jasper!" Peridot spat at her, "Hands off!"

Jasper chirruped. Then, Peridot felt her claws curving deeper into her fleshy backside, sinking in. It stung ever so slightly, but it didn't hurt.

"Jasper!" Peridot snarled in irritation, "You clod!"

Jasper answered with a rumble that resounded from within her depths. Then, very abruptly, Peridot was swinging a solid two feet above the floor, dangling precariously from the quartz soldier's mouth, her uniform clutched between her sharp teeth. "Ack, what are you doing?!" she demanded as she was carried over to the hay pile in the corner of the barn, where Jasper frequently snoozed when she wasn't in-heat and preoccupied with pacing.

Peridot scowled as she was released and tumbled down into the prickly hay, the strands clinging to her clothes and hair instantly. While she would have liked to leave and return to her attic to watch her shows, Jasper was looming over her rather imposingly, as if daring her to do so. Finally, she exhaled hotly and settled down beside her, her legs folded underneath her like an oversized cat's. Then, Peridot was swept into her arms, shoved into her chest reluctantly as the quartz rested her chin on her triangle of hair.

This close, the odor was worse than ever, cloyingly tangy in Peridot's nostrils with every breath she didn't need, but was now so accustomed to taking that it was nearly impossible to stop. Even worse than the hormonal stench was the sheer heat that seemed to roll off of the quartz soldier in waves, pulsating from the gem situated in the center of her face. Her barrel chest blazed like an inferno, her unkempt mane trapping the overbearing heat close to her body, matted with mud and leaves. Her clothes were clinging to her with the sweat that had since formed a film of moisture on her flesh, dampening Peridot's own uniform as she squirmed uncomfortably in her arms.

"Jasper, this is too hot!" she complained as she wrestled her forearms free from the quartz's grasp, "You must be..." Compassion filled her suddenly, as she looked on at her friend as she panted and whined, her hair matted and her clothes drenched, overheating in her own body. "You must be miserable."

Jasper nodded.

Peridot exhaled. "You know, a bath might help."

The quartz blinked at her. Peridot didn't have time to explain herself before the enormous tongue was rolling across her face, saliva that was uncomfortably warm and sticky smearing across her skin as Jasper began to groom her, her tongue quickly venturing into her hairline to wet her blonde hair instead. She squirmed as the rough tongue ran over her, dampening her hair and lapping sweat from her forehead, until the few strands that had fallen from their usual formation were slicked back with the rest of her triangle. "This isn't what I meant!" she snarled, "I meant a _bath_ bath, you clod! We have a pond, you know!"

Jasper blinked at her once more, then the thick tongue rolled across her face, over her nose, and down to her mouth, where it promptly swiped between her slightly parted lips to wrestle with her own, pinning it to her palette quickly. Gargling, Peridot squirmed against the fleshy intrusion, surprised.

"Jasper!" she reprimanded her as she withdrew, "Get your filthy tongue out of my mouth!"

The quartz was smirking slyly. Perhaps she was more aware of her actions than Peridot had initially thought.

"Hmph," she remarked as she crossed her arms, "You think this is funny, don't you, you clod?"

Chuffing, Jasper released her, then settled back onto her haunches in the hay. She shifted her weight onto one arm, then lifted the other as she allowed her uniform to vanish into thin air, to reveal the enormous erection that strained between her thighs. Her tentacle was the length of Peridot's forearm, and nearly as girthy, coiled into a corkscrew with need as it was exposed to the cool air at last, glistening wetly with a thick sheen of its own natural lubricant. Instantly, the smell that had been powerful before was ten times stronger.

"Jasper, I don't want to see your...gah, put that thing away!" Peridot protested as she shielded her eyes with one arm disgustedly.

The quartz laughed throatily, then shifted onto all fours and stepped over the much smaller individual. Peridot scampered backwards, until her back hit the wall and she realized that she had nowhere to flee to. She was trapped, face-to-face with the quartz's sweltering cock, watery pre dripping from its tip generously to clump in the hay between her spread thighs.

Jasper looked down at her and whined. It was a pitiful, pleading sound.

Peridot blinked at her disbelievingly, then sighed softly. "Okay, okay...you've suffered enough...," she agreed begrudgingly as she reached for the dripping erection, grasping as much of it as she could. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't wrap her hand around its entire girth, as thick and fleshy as it was. Exhaling, she held onto it tightly as she began to flick her wrist to and fro, in short, shallow strokes that covered only the middle of the quartz's thick length. But, even her unenthusiastic touch was heavenly to the in-heat Jasper, who moaned loudly into the musky air.

One unexpected roll of her hips later, the tip of her cock was wedging its way in-between Peridot's thin lips, seeking the warm wetness of her mouth reflexively. Garbling, Peridot shoved her, then realized how fruitless her attempts were and begrudgingly allowed her mouth to open, permitting the squirming tentacle access. Jasper exhaled happily as she found what she so desperately needed, shoving as much of her length in as she could at once, until Peridot was gasping into its fleshy touch softly, suffocated by the sheer size of the thing.

Peridot batted her backside protestingly and, understandingly, Jasper withdrew several inches, until she could breathe easily once more. Peridot swallowed, throat tightening, then spread her jaws wider in preparation, before she delved the first six inches of Jasper's erection into her mouth once more. The quartz panted and sighed above her as she tried and failed to steady her eagerly humping hips. She slid her sweltering length in and out of Peridot's mouth with only the ounce of control that stopped her from shattering the smaller gem's jawbone, whimpering softly.

Pre squirted across her tongue unexpectedly and, coughing, Peridot withdrew. It tasted terrible, something musky and salty, and ever so slightly bitter. "E - Enough!" she protested.

Whimpering, Jasper stopped, then settled back down on her haunches, unable to conceal how disappointed she was.

"My stars, how big is that thing?" Peridot coughed as she swished in her own saliva, in an attempt to cleanse her mouth of the quartz's bitter flavor, "I know I'm going to regret this, but...I think it's too big for me to suck on, you clod, so we're going to have to try something else."

Jasper's hips wriggled excitedly as the thoughts filled her estrus-addled mind, her lips spreading into a terrifying, snaggle-toothed smile.

Peridot answered with a roll of her eyes, which she promptly closed as she focused and forced her uniform to phase away, baring her body to the crouching quartz so eager to devour it. Immediately, Jasper was overcome with need, on all fours in an instant as she reached for her companion's hips, erection squirming in anticipation of mounting her.

"Ah-ah-ah," Peridot scolded her with a waggle of her finger. Jasper withdrew and looked at her incredulously, when a small hand unexpectedly knotted in her hair and tugged harshly, guiding her downwards, to the place between her thighs. "You owe me," the little technician reminded her smugly.

But, Jasper was entirely too eager to oblige. There was not even a moment for Peridot to prepare herself before the enormous face buried itself between her thighs, where her own slit was spread wide with the arousal Jasper's scent had unknowingly inspired. Peridot gasped as the hard, hot surface of the quartz's gem trailed between her wet folds, spreading them ever wider as she tried to devour her tempting aroma, tongue swirling through her slick excitedly.

Peridot leaned back onto her elbows and relaxed as she watched the scene below her through half-lidded eyes. Something about this was empowering, having the in-heat, enormous quartz bending to her will so easily, so eagerly. Curiously, she tugged harder on the tangle of beige hair clutched between her fingers, gasping loudly when Jasper responded by burrowing her tongue into her even more deeply.

Chuffing, Jasper withdrew for a fraction of a second, her hot breath panting down tortuously on Peridot's sensitive cunt. Then, with energy renewed, she delved back into her folds, lapping eagerly and entirely too messily, before she fixated herself on the engorged, exposed tip of what must have been the technician's tentacle. Similar to the human clitoris, the first inch of their tentacles were typically exposed at all times, aroused or otherwise, and would swell to their full size when needed - but, peculiarly, Peridot's didn't seem to be responding, no matter how she swirled her rough tongue around it or suckled it between her plump, juicy lips, now drenched in her slick. Finally, it became too much for the little gem, who batted her on the head and told her, "Okay, enough! It doesn't evert like yours does!"

Jasper looked at her.

"I'm...too small. This is as big as it gets," Peridot explained, embarrassed. This was standard for her species, but it didn't stop others from laughing when faced with her would-be erection.

But, Jasper didn't seem to mind, as she nodded and buried her face in her folds once more, as excited as ever. Perhaps it was a symptom of her heat, clouding her ability to judge potential partners. 

Suddenly, Jasper withdrew. She looked at her, her face coated in slick from the nose down, her gem glistening wetly, and blinked, silently asking the question. She hadn't spoken aloud since her heat had started, unusual for someone so loud and boisterous.

Peridot hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Just be careful, clod, or you're going to have to explain to Steven why I poofed."

The quartz beamed as she watched Peridot turn over onto all fours, presenting her shapely ass to her. "Like this?" she prompted, but her answer came in the form of the monster-sized soldier mounting her eagerly. Jasper's weight loomed over her crushingly for only a moment before she shifted it back onto her haunches, to engulf her tiny hips in her enormous, calloused hands as she slid the first few inches of her tentacle into her awaiting cunt.

Peridot bit her lip to stifle a moan as the quartz entered her with much more care than she ever expected, inch after inch of her hot, thick cock stretching her wider and wider until she was certain that she was about to burst. Then, as she held tightly to handfuls of the hay beneath her and tried fervently not to retreat into her gemstone, Jasper slowly and carefully withdrew, leaving her cavern achingly empty for several moments before she abruptly slammed back into her, this time much more forcefully as the carnal need to breed overpowered her mind.

A carnal chorus filled the barn as Peridot started to moan and whimper, the fingers on her hips squeezing her bruisingly, and Jasper panted overhead, watching the gem underneath her through half-lidded eyes as she embarked on a rhythm of heady, rapid thrusts, rolling her hips into her hungrily. Peridot felt a snarl rumble through her lover's large frame as she was mated lustfully.

What seemed like an eternity to Peridot was hardly long enough for Jasper, the less experienced gem's body quickly feeling as if it would soon shake apart at the seams. What started as a warmth bubbling in her depths soon turned to a molten heat that smoldered and roiled within her, tingling down her thighs in tremors of electricity that went straight down to her curling, trembling toes as she moaned out her lover's name, her soft, smooth inner walls clenching down even tighter on the enormous intrusion with a wave of fluids that squirted free from her quite forcefully.

The barn trembled with the volume and force of Jasper's answering roar as she shoved herself as deeply as she possibly could into her mate, the gentle, rounded spines that lined her tentacle digging into Peridot's cunt pleasantly as she unloaded within her, filling her with a sticky, liquid warmth that, in the heat of the moment, felt like lava on her sensitive skin. Peridot whined happily as the heat filled her depths, continuing to leak into her steadily even when Jasper's thrusts ceased, both of them panting in the blissful aftermath of their carnal rut.

Jasper blinked as her vision started to clear, the primitive haze that had settled on her brutish brain lifting suddenly as the smoldering warmth in her core began to steadily subside. Steam rolled from her striped skin as she started to cool, able to process her thoughts and feelings clearly for the first time in many days.

She looked down. "Peridot...?"

Peridot was panting wildly, her face flushed deeply and her own body excessively warm.

"Oh, no...," Jasper lamented as she looked underneath herself, where her tentacle was still buried eleven inches into her friend, "What did I _do_?"

"You did _me,_ " Peridot informed her as she caught the breath she didn't need, then collapsed into the hay pile tiredly, Jasper's cock popping free from her and leaving her achingly, painfully empty quite suddenly, prompting her to moan once more.

"I'm...I'm sorry...," Jasper whimpered immediately.

Peridot frowned at her. "Why are you apologizing, clod? Did you split me in half or something?"

"I wasn't thinking properly. I shouldn't have forced you to - ," Jasper started, but Peridot stopped her there.

"You didn't force me to do anything, stupid. I wanted to do it," she reassured her, "Now, I don't want to lay here in the hay like an animal. Carry me up to the loft, you clod!"

Jasper exhaled, then smiled and nodded as she rose onto two legs for the first time in several days, scooping her into her arms and carrying her towards the attic with ease, to tuck her safely into her own bed, across from her beloved television set with her favorite show playing.

It was several hours more when Lapis returned through the window through which she had fled. Already, the torturous stench of Jasper's estrus had started to leave the barn, prompting her to look downstairs at the enormous quartz now slumbering peacefully in the hay pile below. Jasper was never one to sleep, never one to engage in any earthly custom, unless she was completely and utterly exhausted - but, after several days of misery, she had a right to be. She noticed that the leaves matted in her muddy hair were gone, her mane as untidy as ever, but clean. She must have bathed, then, Lapis decided as she retreated to the sofa, where Peridot was tucked underneath a blanket as she watched television quietly.

Lapis sat down beside her - and was immediately suffocated by the overbearing odor of what could only possibly be Jasper.

Peridot looked at her when she snorted through her nose and smirked smugly. "What?"

Lapis laughed knowingly. "You fucked her, didn't you?"


End file.
